batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Decody
Emma Decody is a quirky, pretty and intelligent seventeen-year-old girl who has cystic fibrosis and an “old soul”. She quickly develops feelings for Norman Bates, and she's always showing up on his doorstep. Biography History Emma has cystic fibrosis, a genetic disorder, so she's forced to bring an oxygen tank with her wherever she goes. Her life expectancy is 27 years, but she's currently on a waiting list for a lung transplant. Emma lives above an antique shop that her father, Will, runs. They migrated to White Pine Bay from Manchester, UK after her father quit his job as a professor to focus on taking care of her. Emma mentioned that her mother died eight years before the start of the series. Season 1 Emma helped Norman Bates when she found him vomiting at school, and she quickly developed feelings for him. (First You Dream, Then You Die) While Emma and Norman worked on a school project together, she found Jiao's diary in his room. She later did some research and found one of the locations depicted in the diary, and as they agreed to investigate, Emma kissed Norman. The two later discovered a large marijuana field (the one where Dylan Massett later works at), and they were chased away by two armed guards. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) In school the next day, Emma confessed to Norman that she used the diary just to spend time with him. She eventually convinced him to continue the investigation, now knowing that everything in the diary was true. They searched room 4 of the motel, where Norman had first recovered the diary, and they found "Jiao" written on the sink. Emma wanted to go to the police with the information they had, but Norman strictly told her not to (because he and Norma were presently under investigation). (What's Wrong With Norman) Norman told Emma that he and Bradley Martin are together, based on them sleeping together. Emma said that only means they had a hook up, but Norman insisted it meant more. He also told Emma that he found Jiao in Zack Shelby's basement, but she is no longer there. Norman and Emma figured out that Shelby and Keith Summers were in the sex slavery business together, so they searched Summers' boat for Jiao. They found her locked up and brought her back to the motel, where they convinced Norma of Shelby's involvement. (Ocean View) Emma bonded with Norma, who eventually hired her to work at the motel. (The Man in Number 9) At school, Emma overheard Bradley's friends talk about how Norman had no chance with Bradley, so Emma stuck up for Norman and revealed that he and Bradley slept together. This caused the "rumor" to spread at school. (A Boy and His Dog) Dylan brought his crew to stay at the motel, when Gunner gave Emma a marijuana cupcake. She eventually gave into temptation and ate it. (Underwater) Norman saw Emma looking forlornly at the poster for the winter dance at school and asked her if she'd want to go with him as friends, and she accepted; however, Norman continuously eyed Bradley at the dance, causing Emma to leave in tears. (Midnight) Season 2 Emma continued to work at the Bates Motel, and she informed Norman of Bradley's release from the mental hospital. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Later, she informed Norma and Norman that a man had been arrested for Blair Watson's murder. (Shadow of a Doubt) At the beach memorial for Bradley's faked death (which Emma planned), she asked Gunner to make "bad choices" with her. (Caleb) Emma woke up in a motel room and left after seeing Gunner there. She tried to avoid him for the rest of the day until they eventually met and had a conversation. Gunner explained that he put her in the motel room to sleep after she threw up. (Check-Out) Emma and Gunner go to a walk on the beach and they kiss. Later at the motel they sleep together. (The Escape Artist) Emma and Gunner saw Cody Brennan and Norman at the beach. The four of them went swimming, and Emma ultimately copied the others by swinging into the water on a rope. However, she didn't surface for a few seconds and almost drowned. Norman helped her and yelled at Cody for making Emma think that it was a good idea. Cody later apologized to Emma and told her that Norman has recently experienced two blackouts around her. Emma subsequently called Norma and told her this. (Plunge) Gallery Emma S2 pic.jpg 23-norman-bates-is-surprised-by-emmas-kiss.jpg 18498-1-10.jpg 15-emma-and-norman-make-a-discovery.jpg Bates-motel-season-1-episode-7-the-man-in-number-9-1.jpg Norman meets emma.png 07-emma-asks-norman-bates-to-work-on-a-project.jpg 09-dylan-opens-the-door-and-sees-emma.jpg 11-norma-bates-gets-frank-with-emma.jpg 10-emma-is-surprised-by-norma.jpg 22-emma-explains-her-discovery-to-norman-bates.jpg 24-emma-and-norman-come-across-a-pot-field.jpg 26-emma-and-norman-spot-the-cabin.jpg 27-norman-bates-and-emma-run.jpg 06-emma-relunctantly-agrees-to-wait.jpg 05-emma-gives-norman-an-awkward-kiss.jpg 04-norman-tells-emma-about-jiao.jpg 03-emma-takes-norman-to-bail-bonds.jpg 20-norman-yells-at-emma-in-school.jpg 14-emma-and-norman-investigate.jpg 13-emma-and-norman-study-the-manga.jpg 03-emma-tearfully-apologizes-to-norman.jpg Image.jpg Caleb Still8.jpg Caleb Still7.jpg Caleb Still5.jpg emmagunnerplunge.PNG emmaplunge.PNG Presumed Innocent still.jpg Presumed Innocent still.2.jpg Presumed Innocent still.3.jpg Presumed Innocent still.4.jpg BatesMotel206-0821.jpeg BatesMotel206-0407.jpeg BatesMotelS01E10-1665.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1653.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1565.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters